Sharing
by TVFanoftheYear
Summary: Shane and Oliver share breakfast and a little bit more.


I think we were all hurting a bit at all Shane and Oliver went through in One In A Million and my heart was desperate to correct some it. As a result, I came up with this fluff-fest filled will all the love in the world! Enjoy!

* * *

There were few things Shane enjoyed more than lazy Saturdays, particularly ones graced by mild temperatures, a light breeze, and spent with a certain gentleman on the patio of a quiet breakfast spot in the vicinity of Washington Park.

"I am beginning to reconsider my investment in raspberry and raisin granola over the strawberries," Oliver commented, brow furrowed, purposefully mixing the offending granola deeper into his rather sizable bowl of plain yogurt.

Shane swallowed her bite of strawberry and chocolate chip granola mix. "You held up the line for the better part of two minutes to choose it-and, if I may observe, it wasn't even the most unique combination you could have picked…" She laughed.

Oliver had more and more made it a point to find little ways to be part of Shane's life outside the office. Beyond their regularly scheduled outings, which Oliver ensured occurred at least once a week, he found ways to spend time with Shane, if even just for a bit. Today, Oliver insisted they try The Granola Bar, a new breakfast place situated on the outskirts of Washington Park, nestled at the corner of a residential and commercial block.

"I became unexpectedly overwhelmed by the selection," Oliver admitted, taking a bite of the mixture. He was pleasantly satisfied with his choice, despite his temporary buyer's remorse.

"Perhaps I should have asked this sooner," Shane began, taking another delicious bite, "But what prompts Oliver O'Toole to choose a boutique restaurant like this?"

Oliver cleared his throat, "Well, Miss McInerney, do you remember that morning you came barreling through the DLO doors only to collide with me on my way to the Department meeting?"

"I wasn't barreling, Oliver-I don't 'barrel,'" Shane corrected.

Oliver laughed, "Forgive me, but from the force of the collision it certainly felt that way." Shane looked as though she intended to argue the point, but Oliver would have none of it.

"That's beside the point-the point is I noticed your half-eaten yogurt and granola in hand, and I thought you deserved the leisurely opportunity to enjoy a breakfast in its entirety. And I thought you might like some company when you did that, hence my invitation."

Deciding to let it go, Shane moved on, "How did you even know about this place?"

"I overheard Hazel and some of the other mail carriers discussing it, actually," Oliver replied, clearly proud of both his knowledge and the manner in which he acquired it. "It was the topic of conversation as I passed by on my way to the Department meeting, in fact."

Shane nodded, equally impressed at both the knowledge and the timing.

"I think her route extends to right around here somewhere," Shane began, looking around, gingerly taking sip of her tea, "And I think a young man named Austin picks up in this area as well. There is a girl who waits at a bus stop every day along this street with whom Austin is allegedly smitten. He adjusts his route to pick-up around the time she boards the bus…"

Having located the spot along the street where the potential romance brewed during the week, Shane redirected her attention to Oliver, whose furrowed brow silently asked how she had acquired such detailed gossip.

"...Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" She teased. Surprisingly Oliver chuckled, acknowledging the reference, but not taking responsibility. "You aren't the only one who eavesdrops on the mail carriers, Mr. O'Toole," she continued.

"Eavesdrop? I don't 'eavesdrop,' Ms. McInerney," Oliver retorted, suddenly more concerned about Shane's choice of words than the source of her intelligence.

Shane shoved another bite of strawberry and chocolate granola mix into her mouth, stifling a giggle at the conviction with which he responded.

The paired remained silent for a time, each choosing to take in the environment. A warm breeze tousled the leaves of the trees that lined the walk, bringing with it the aroma of baked goods from the bakery on the opposite end of the street. Mothers and daughters passed by on their way to the various shops and antique stores.

Just over Oliver's shoulder, people and families gathered along the lake inside the park. There was an air of excitement about the crowd, about what Shane had no idea.

"Hm."

"What?" Oliver questioned, setting the coffee down of which he had only just decided to take a sip. He followed Shane's line of sight, causing him to turn his chair slightly to see. A familiar sight, Oliver decided to answer the question she had yet to ask.

"Paper boat regatta," Oliver chuckled, "I can't believe they still do those."

"Still?"

Oliver turned around to address Shane directly, "Yes, on Saturday mornings. They teach you how to make paper boats, and then you race them. And by race, I mean see if they float-at least for the younger children."

Shane watched his face soften as he remembered something.

"My dad used to bring me here on Saturday's- we always took a walk in the park. I remember on one occasion really wanting to stop and learn, but no matter how hard I tried, my little boats always sank. Finally, by the fourth time, the little boat I had made was so messed up, I knew it was nowhere near sea-worthy," he chuckled. "I didn't want to ask my dad for help, but I could see him wanting to reach out. That must have taken a lot of restraint not to take it out of my hands and find a way to redeem the poorly constructed vessel," he paused, contemplating the thought a moment longer, "….that last time, I remember closing my eyes and saying a prayer, 'God, make my boat float.' I walked right up to the edge of the water set my boat down. A little breeze whipped by, and the crooked little boat floated out into the water, as if a model cruise ship…"

The story he told had Shane's imagination painting a fantastically detailed picture, as if she had been right there beside him to experience it. The wonder of the thing was evident in Oliver's tone, and it warmed Shane's heart in a very particular way.

"A man of faith even then."

"It was so much simpler in those days," Oliver replied, finally taking a sip of the coffee he sat down only minutes before, the shades of adulthood and its accompanying complications coloring his tone.

"It's still that simple, Oliver, if you let it be."

His gaze, which had wandered to the emptying sidewalk beside them directed itself back to Shane. The quiet authority with which she gently corrected him was a gift of hers he had only just discovered recently, but already acted as a swift check against any avenues he, or his mind, may have had occasion to wander fruitlessly down. What vexed him about it, though, was the reassuring smile that seemed to indicate her intuitive knowledge of having set him straight. Oliver held her gaze, if only to wonder at the reality a moment longer.

"You amaze me."

To Shane, the sweetness with which the observation left his lips whispered "I love you" without actually say it, a thought which caused her to blush and simultaneously raise her cup of tea once more to her lips, concealing the giddy smile that might have given her away.

Her attention diverted to the opposite side of the street, graced by a series of beautiful homes, picket fences and well-manicured lawns. A couple, whom Shane assumed had to be around the same age as she and Oliver, rounded the corner holding hands. The man was carrying a small toddler, a little girl who seemed happy to be hoisted so high, or perhaps simply to be in her father's arms.

As they continued on, a small boy of no more than four ran around the corner holding a small model plane high in the air. Oblivious to anything other than his high flying adventure, he collided with the woman, falling decisively to the concrete sidewalk onto his behind. He seemed shocked for a moment, only to begin looking for his aircraft, which had left his hands. The woman, who must have been his mother, kneeled next to the little boy, immediately looking for injuries. Much to Shane's surprise, the little boy didn't shed a single tear, even as he discovered his treasured plane had lost a wing. High above him, his little sister began to giggle, drawing the little boy's attention to her. Putting the actions together, the little boy tossed the pieces into the air again, allowing them to crash once more to the ground, inciting even louder laughter from her. The selfless act warmed Shane's heart, a dormant call to motherhood suddenly awakening.

Shane watched the woman ruffle the little boy's hair before handing the broken pieces of the plane to her husband and scooping up the little boy, whom she kissed on the side of the head. Before they started off again, the man and woman kissed, too, clearly content in their little world, with their little family.

Having forgotten present company, Oliver was free to study Shane's profile as she focused on the family across the street. He watched her face soften as she observed their tender moments, ordinary occurrences suddenly carrying with them a certain mesmerizing magic. Seeing her reaction caused a deep tug in the depths of his heart that could only be conveyed by taking Shane's hand, which was resting on the table.

The action drove her attention immediately to her hand, forgetting it was resting there, then quickly traced from Oliver's hand to his face, whose warm, loving expression seemed to say he had not only seen Shane's desire, but shared it. She hadn't realized her heart had revealed itself to the point he picked up on it, but for some reason the reality was comforting.

She would be lying to say the thought of sharing a family with Oliver hadn't crossed her mind, but never had they discussed the possibility directly. But somehow, in this moment, an agreement was wordlessly made, to be elaborated on some other day, in some other setting. For now, their hearts acknowledged each other, and another thread tied them together.

Perhaps one day they would share a family, but for today, they would start by sharing each other's yogurt and granola.

"Can I try some?" Shane asked, retrieving her spoon and gesturing towards his bowl.

"Only if I can have some of yours," he agreed with a smile, giving the hand he still held a squeeze.

"Deal."

* * *

Hope this made your heart happy :)


End file.
